Dagther
Dagther is the family ship between Dagur the Deranged and Heather from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Dagur and Heather are the son and daughter of the late Berserker Tribe Chief, Oswald the Agreeable, who were separated from each other at a young age. Dragons: Race to the Edge Dagur and Heather "found" each other as teens, when he killed Heather's adoptive parents and attacked the village they raised her in, in which began Heather's quest for revenge. Unaware that they are siblings until Hiccup stops Heather from killing Dagur as he tells her that she is the long lost daughter of Oswald the Agreeable, and Dagur's younger sister. Heather is horrified to learn that she shares blood with the one who killed her adoptive family and raided her village. After breaking free from his bonds, Dagur tries to convince Heather to join him as a brother-sister duo; to which Heather turns him down on before she flies away with Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders. Due to her feeling of hatred towards Dagur for what he did to her, she leaves her dragon rider friends so she could have time to subject such news; alone. Sometime after the truth causes Heather to leave Dragon's Edge, she decides to get close to Dagur, by joining his side, so she could buy her time before she can find the opportune moment to exact her revenge. Until Heather's plot to kill Dagur was put "on hold" when she learned about his alliances with the Dragon Hunters. The time that the siblings spent together with the hunters, however, had gotten Dagur to grow close to his younger sister while Heather became a little uneased with her brother's caring behaver towards her. When Dagur learned that Heather was spying for her friends he was angry at her as a part of her was still determined to punish him, like she was before she learned that they are siblings. As Dagur spent the rest of the day with the Grimborn brothers, however, he learned a thing and two about family no matter what kind of bond they share. Which is why when it was time to dispose of Heather, he helped his sister and her dragon Windshear escape, before he leaves them to it. After Dagur allowed his sister to escape and had too left the dragon hunters, he decided to abandon his derange nature and to become the brother that Heather needs. As Dagur had learned that family is more important that power or revenge, and wanted to bring his family back together again, once he re-finds Heather, again, after he finds away off the island he became stranded on. Heather on the other hand didn't want anything to do with Dagur and wasn't truly ready to except him, despite how he helped both her and Windshear escape. Moments *A glimpse of a young Dagur is seen in Heather's flashback. Fanon Because of Hiccup's question to Stoick about Heather being his "sister", due to him finding his father's chief seal on Heather's horn, just before it was reviled that she is in fact Dagur's long lost sister, in the Netflix HTTYD series Race to the Edge, where Dagur was the main antagonist in the first season before he reforms for Heather in the later part of the series, a few fans began to wonder what it would have been like if Hiccup takes Dagur's place as Heather's brother, and having Dagur not being related to her at all in fanon, in which could het ship the two. While some fans have all three of them as siblings, with Hiccup and Heather as twins while Dagur is their older brother. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Dagur/Heather tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on Variations :Hiccthur refers to the ship between Hiccup, Heather and Dagur Navigation